


To Catch a Demon by the Horn

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan blinked slowly, each time quicker so he could see more of this person. Fuck. Why did the person who rescued him have to be a looker? Pretty eyes, pretty mouth, pretty smile, pretty face. Jeonghan had a deep seated hatred for angels. They were uppity, self-righteous, and fucking irritating. But if this divine person was an angel, well maybe Jeonghan could let go of his hatred.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeonghan hissed, moving his hand away from his now bleeding side. Fuck. He was going to die here wasn’t he. That’s what he got for being so damn cocky, taking on three angels. He smeared them across the concrete but look at the state he was in now. Bleeding out like crazy. Fuck. Damn. Shit.

Dragging himself along the wall, he tried not to stumble. Jeonghan’s vision went black for a few seconds. He fought the urge to close his eyes. He didn’t even have the strength to call a minion to come help him. Jeonghan was a top level demon, and this was how he was going to kick the bucket. Damn embarrassing.

He gritted his fangs. “Get it together,” he panted, walking slowly. The limp in his right leg certainly wasn’t helping.

A hiss came from his left. Jeonghan moved his head, too quickly as his vision blurred again, to growl at whatever or whoever hissed at him.

A gray cat stood high, his fur on end, fucking hissing at Jeonghan.

“What are you hissing at now Leggo,” a soft voice called out from a now open back door.

Jeonghan scrambled to get away. A few more spells and he’d be done for. He had to make his escape. Turning, he moved only to trip on someone’s junk left to rot here. He moaned as he hit the floor.

“Oh my god.” The voice came closer, his footsteps making the pounding in Jeonghan’s head throb even more. Crouching down, a gentle hand brushed Jeonghan’s hair softly, “How badly hurt are you?”

Jeonghan couldn’t even speak; his eyes also chose to betray him, falling close as what looked to be a damn angel swim in his eyes.

Joshua grunted, dragging the guy into his shop/home. “Of-all-the-things-Leggo. A bleeding guy isn’t something a familiar should be finding.”

Leggo meowed and half hissed at the man bleeding all over Joshua.

“That’s what you get for making such a ruckus,” Joshua hissed back, dumping the guy on the guest bed.

He frowned as he saw the blood leaking out from the guy tinged with hints of black. Demon? Did he come out from a fight? It didn’t matter. Joshua didn’t get involved with Hell’s and Heaven’s little fight. Unicorns were neutral beings for the most part. And Joshua liked his quiet little life. But he couldn’t leave someone to bleed out and die.

Joshua shouldn’t assume that the demon(?) was a bad guy either. Goodness knows how those damn angels acted. Joshua had his fair share of interactions with angels. And god, some were straight up assholes.

Leggo purred, rubbing himself against Joshua’s legs. “Touching him with my horn won’t heal him. He might die since he’s a demon Leggo.” Joshua sighed as he let the cat’s thoughts filter through his mind. “Good old potions and poultice it is.” Narrowing his eyes, Joshua pointed a finger down, “Don’t even think for a second you’re off the hook for this Leggo.”

The cat walked away, tail swishing in the air.

Jeonghan felt a light dabbing on his forehead. His eyes were fighting between fluttering open or staying closed. But he forced them open, he needed to know where he was, unless he was deader than dead then in that case, he could just close his eyes again.

He felt less like he was dying and there was less bleeding, if any at all. So, he probably wasn’t dead. Yay. He might be dead soon though. The person who was dabbing at his forehead with a towel had a rather holy aura. It was light and…sparkly. Lucifer’s hairy balls. Did he really get caught by an angel?

“You’re awake.” He, it was a man, looked down at Jeonghan, gracing him with a pretty smile.

Jeonghan blinked slowly, each time quicker so he could see more of this person. Fuck. Why did the person who rescued him have to be a looker. Pretty eyes, pretty mouth, pretty smile, pretty face. Jeonghan had a deep seated hatred for angels. They were uppity, self-righteous, and fucking irritating. But if this divine person was an angel, well maybe Jeonghan could let go of his hatred.

Said divine person blushed. Coughing lightly, he said, “Well thank you for the compliment. But I’m not an angel. More of the divine beast category.” He lifted his free hand, tapping gently on a silver spiral horn. “Unicorn.”

Unicorn. That would explain the holyesque, sparkly aura. Wait. The unicorn thanked Jeonghan. Shit. It meant Jeonghan actually said what he thought earlier.

“The name is Joshua not unicorn,” he said, laying the towel on Jeonghan’s forehead, “and you’re still talking out loud. Just in case you wanted to know.”

Jeonghan felt what little blood he had left in him rush to his face. Fuck him. Well, Jeonghan wouldn’t mind romping around with Joshua if he would allow it.

“Still talking out loud,” Joshua said, scratching at his red cheek. “And I don’t have sex with strangers.”

“Sorry,” Jeonghan croaked, his throat scratchy. “Whatever drugs you have me on are messing with my ability to speak. Thanks for keeping me alive.”

“You’re welcome,” Joshua smiled. “You should rest more. And then we’ll talk. You’re safe.”

Safe. Jeonghan closed his eyes, searing that smile into his brain. He was warm, and not dying, and most importantly safe with a pretty unicorn. Things could wait until he was in his right mind.


	2. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a scene after they get together and are living like a domestic couple

Jeonghan batted at the cat that made his face it’s sleeping spot. Mumbling, “Geff mm fasse.”

The cat meowed, swishing his tail across Jeonghan’s face before getting up, making sure to press down as he walked off.

Growling at Leggo, Jeonghan huffed as he sat up.

Leggo licked a paw before walking off to the kitchen, no doubt to rub himself all over Joshua. The damn cat. If Joshua didn’t love his familiar, Jeonghan would’ve eviscerated it a long time ago. He tried not to remember the fact that it was Leggo that brought Joshua to his bleeding body.

He moved to wash up. He needed to find his lovely unicorn.

* * *

Leaning against the doorway that led to the kitchen, Jeonghan smiled as Joshua stirred what looked to be breakfast eggs. Leggo was doing exactly as Jeonghan thought, winding his way around Joshua’s ankles, meowing for attention.

Joshua hummed at his familiar before nudging him away.

Jeonghan moved silently, using his hardened battle skills to come up from behind Joshua. Arms going around Joshua’s waist, he kissed his cheek before moving up to his temple. “Morning,” he whispered. He let his hands wander a bit, stroking up and down Joshua’s stomach before coming to his hips.

“Morning to you too sleepy head,” Joshua chirped, nuzzling Jeonghan’s jaw a bit before going back to cooking.

Fitting his fingers on Joshua’s hips, Jeonghan quietly rubbed his thumbs on his bones that jutted out. His unicorn had very narrow hips, bony even. But his butt. Joshua’s butt had Jeonghan drooling: perfectly round and perky.

He let his fingers dip lower, going into Joshua’s loose sweats. Jeonghan grinned hard when he met no resistance. Joshua wore no underwear. Trailing his fingers down the v of Joshua’s crotch, he pressed his nose against Joshua’s neck, reveling in the gasp that Joshua let out. But his unicorn darling didn’t protest or take Jeonghan’s hands out from his pants.

Instead, he pushed his lovely butt back, rubbing against Jeonghan’s rising boner. Jeonghan groaned into his ear. “If you’re gonna be playing with fire like this baby, turn off the stove before breakfast gets burned.”

With a gentle snick, Joshua turned off the gas, the flame dying out. He turned his head a bit, kissing Jeonghan on the cheek. “M’not playing with fire,” he teased, “just playing with you.”

Jeonghan grinned, shark-like.

* * *

Joshua moaned, gripping the edge of their kitchen island hard.

Jeonghan thrusted forward, biting into Joshua’s neck. Sliding out, he watched as the rim of Joshua’s hole dragged not wanting to let go. “Greedy,” he smirked.

Joshua’s toes curled, pushing back onto Jeonghan’s dick, he shivered as it filled him once again.

“Fuck,” Jeonghan groaned. Who would’ve thought that his sweet looking unicorn would turn into such a cockslut. Well, just for Jeonghan but still. Joshua had said yes to dates but they didn’t kiss until date three. It took months to get anything remotely close to a makeout session. How far they had come now.

“Come on already,” Joshua whined. “Stop teasing.”

“But you look so wrecked when I tease you,” Jeonghan explained, dragging his dick out slowly. “You’re so pretty like that.” He slammed back in, watching as Joshua threw his head back and gasped. “Desperate. Needy.”

Eyes glazed with want, Joshua begged. “Mess me up Jeonghan.”

This time Jeonghan shivered. Seductive Joshua was also a fucking turn on. “Of course.”


End file.
